Avatar: The Chronicle of Po
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Taking place another 70 years after the events of 'Avatar: The Legend of Korra,' this story follows the adventures of the Avatar after Korra; a peaceful, laidback young Earth bending boy named Po, who is described as a true child of the Earth and now he must face something no Avatar has ever faced before.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: Avatar Po**

**Recap:** Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed after that and two children discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. They faced many trials together before they were finally able to defeat the Fire Nation and their leader by removing his bending permanently and with they he restored harmony to the world. Seventy years later, Aang's spirit was reincarnated into a seventeen-year old waterbender named Korra. Like her predecessor she faced multiple dangers such as a the Amon and the Equalists as well as the first ever Dark Avatar but soon managed to maintain peace and united both the physical and spiritual worlds, ushering in new era, though it did have some difficulties, peace was eventually maintained. But now the torch has passed and a new Avatar must rise again, to save the world from an even greater threat, something no avatar has faced before, until now. For now, a new evil has emerged from the shadows to take revenge on the world, and evil that was born… 3000 years ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be longer, this is just a recap page to catch people up on recent events.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

70 years later…

In the Earth Kingdom, various vehicles zoomed down the now concrete roads and past several fancy and advanced looking building that were thought to have been impossible to make hundred years ago, yet here they were, standing proudly inside the large city of Bay Singh Se. Many of its buildings were new and shiny while the rest paid tribute to the olden days, where the Hundred Year War still took place.

Several motorized vehicles zoomed down the street while other folks walked down the sidewalks close by. Some stepped into or out of one of the many stores or hotels and others admired the many statues in honor of the great heroes that saved it all those years ago. Above them several dragonfly bunny spirits flew through the sky while the people watched from below and smiled, it had taken them a while to get used to all the spirits flying around after the barrier between their worlds was open for good but now they had all moved in with the people of physical world and were at peace, thanks to the actions of the previous Avatar, Avatar Korra, who had passed away a few years ago while her friends either became old or died along with her.

There were also some buildings from the olden days that still stood proudly in the city next to the new ones, including the Jasmine Dragon, which was created by a man from the Fire Nation called Iroh, Dragon of the West, who has since moved on from this world a long time ago. Multiple people entered and exited the building with cups of delicious tea in their hands.

While the rest of the people of the city enjoyed their everyday lives, three men in strange robes began to make their way towards the home of the beloved Earth King. Their robes were indigo colored with white details with a similarly colored cape and a Lotus patterned mantle around the shoulders.

They all approached the gates to the Royal Place palace, which was extremely large, was surrounded by a vast circular wall, made of stone and covered with red-painted plaster. The wall was pierced at each cardinal direction by a gate and studded with numerous guard towers. The gates and towers were the only parts of the palace that were visible. It appeared to be the same as it was over a hundred years ago but with some new modern additions like cameras, a hanger for their all their planes and more advanced defensive mechanisms.

At the palace' front entrance the Royal Earthbender Guards, each dressed in dark green armor with a green plume on the top of their helmets, we're all standing close by. They then notice their presence and ready themselves.

"Halt! Who goes there?" They asked as they ready their weapons and block their path.

"Calm yourselves, gentleman, we are members of the Order of the White Lotus." One man said.

"We are here because we have heard rumors that your Earth King's son may be… _the one_." The White Lotus Leader told them.

The two guard exchanged glances and lowered their weapons.

"Alright, you may pass." The guard said with a nod.

"Thank you sirs." Their leader nodded as they proceeded through the giant stone gates and entered the castle before them with a few of the guards following them.

* * *

They soon stepped into the Royal Hall which was both spiritually and physically the heart of the Earth Kingdom. Hundreds of steps lead up to the entrance of the throne room. The building had quadruple eaves and huge stone pillars holding up its roof. The exterior was primarily colored in shades of red and gold, while the interior was green.

"So, when can we see the Earth King may I ask?" The White Lotus leader questioned.

"He should be hear short, we just informed him of your arrival on the radio while we were coming in." A guard said.

"Excellent to hear." The leader said.

"Attention! The King approaches!" Someone announced.

They all turned and saw a tall and buff man with dark skin and his black hair tied into a bun. He also wore the traditional yellow and green Earth King robes and also had a serious look on his face. They all bowed in his presence.

"Your majesty," They said.

"Greetings, I take it you are the members of the order of the White Lotus?" The Earth King asked.

"Yes your majesty, we are." Their leader nodded. "And if we heard right… _your son_… is the _Avatar_. Is that true?"

"Yes. He is." The King confirmed. "He's currently upstairs in his room. Mediating."

"Excellent! May we see him?" he asked.

"I don't see why not. Just know that I have my eye on you." The Earth King warned them.

"Yes, sir."

"Good follow me." The Earth King said as he began to lead them down the hall. They soon arrive at a large golden elevator and step inside one by one. The Earth King presses one of the top buttons and pretty soon the whole thing began to lift upwards.

"So… what can you tell us about your son, the newest Avatar?" The White Lotus leader asked.

"He's a very peaceful boy, not a big fan of violence." The Earth King began to explain. "He may be only ten year old… but he's wise beyond his eyes, though is overly trusting."

"I assume that you have been keeping him hidden away like our predecessors did with the previous Avatar, Avatar Korra?"

"Only to an extent and it because it is responsibility as a parent, not just because he's the Avatar."

"We understand." The White Lotus Leader nodded. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"You shall see soon enough, but his uh… words of wisdom… take some to understand." The Earth King told them. As the elevator dinged, signaling that they have indeed arrived at the intended floor. "You'll see what I mean."

* * *

The doors then opened and The Earth King and the members of the Order of the White Lotus all stepped out in a large round room with a smooth floor seemed to resemble the national emblem of the Earth Kingdom itself. Along the sides of the room are various plants such as a bonsai tree and bamboo trees. A wooden pipe dropped water into a nearby watermill. There was also another water on the other side of the room plus a wooden windmill near a large shelf filled with books and other items, some aromatherapy candles, cinnamon apples scented to be exact, and a comfortable little pillow in the very center of the room.

Sitting on the pillow in a posture that consisted in sitting cross-legged with each foot placed atop the opposite thigh and the hands resting on the knees was a young ten-year old boy whose eyes were closed while he had a calm look on his face. His position was known as the Lotus position, appropriate considering the circumstances.

The boy had shaggy brown hair, pale skin and was generally very slim, an uncommon feature for an Earthbender. He currently wore a large beige shirt with purple accents, tight but breathable purple pants and brown shoes.

As soon as the four men stepped into the room, the boy seemed to be able to sense the vibrations in the floor and therefore see that they had entered without entering, this was confirmed once the one boy raised his head and opened his eyes which were hazel.

"Hello father, I see you brought guests, Namaste." The boy nodded without turning and with a smile on his face as he put his hands under his sleeves as he brought them together

The White Lotus members were a bit surprised by this, the Earth King noticed this and smiled a bit. "Yes, he's also master the seismic sense technique," he told them. He then turned to his son.

"Po, these are the members of the White Lotus." The Earth King said. "Gentleman, meet my son Po, the newest Avatar."

Po then started to levitate off the pillow using Airbending and turned in the direction of his father and the White Lotus members.

"Hello." Po said.

"Ah, Avatar Po, it is an honor to meet you." The White Lotus Leader bowed, along with the others.

"Please, the honor is mine." Po nodded.

"So… besides Earthbending and… obviously Airbending… can you bend the other elements as well?" he asked.

"To a degree, yes." Po confirmed.

"To a degree?" The White Lotus Leader echoed.

"Yes, I can bend all the elements but I can't use them to their full potential or bend the sub elements such as lighting, metal, plants and the power of the raging storm itself." Po explained as he levitated a cup of herbal tea over to himself using his Airbending powers and heated it up a little with his Firebending before taking a sip. "After all, there is no need for violence… and there never was. Conflict only creates more conflict and so on. And cannot change my mind otherwise.

"Well… yes, you may have a point but…" The White Lotus Leader began before a cooing sound was heard. They all turn and see a little white Dove swoop in and fly over to Po, gently landing on his shoulder. He smiled, pleased.

"Ooh, and who is this?" The man behind him asked, curiously.

"Oh, this is Dove, my pet dove." Po replied.

"Dove?" The White Lotus Leader echoed. "It does not have a name?"

"Dove is its name." Po stated. "It may be generic but it is what it is."

"Well I suppose your right." The man shrugged.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me Dove needs to be fed." Po said as he floated over to another part of the room and takes a small bag of bird seeds off a shelf and began feeding them one at a time to Dove.

"Hmm, he seems to be a fine young lad." Their leader mused. "And very promising."

"Yes… only one problem though." The Earth King added, slowly.

"What's that?" The White Lotus Leader asked.

"While he's now able to use all four of the elements… he seems to be unable to access the Avatar state and become a fully realized Avatar." The king explained.

"It makes sense considering we have been at peace for so long…" One member noted.

"Yes, but I fear he may never realize his full potential, especially since he has been suppressing all his dark emotions ever since his mother… my wife… died… along with most of our family…." The Earth King said, sadly. "Me and him… we're all that's left now…"

"Am I sorry, your majesty…" The White Lotus Leader told him, sympathetically.

The Earth King gazed at Po looking almost disappointed. "Yes… I am too…" he said. "Come, we do not want to disturb him any longer… let me show the rest of the castle."

Po listened to them as they left and once he heard them finally leave the room, his expression became saddened and a single tear fell from his face only to be stopped by his bending powers and levitated over to a plant before being dropped. He then glanced at a picture of him, his father and several other people, presumably his mother and other relatives, and sighed sadly.


End file.
